


Until that day

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pirate Queen and her consort and their little..., Sad with a Happy Ending, but canon's only PG-15, cuz it involves sex, more like Law’s mellow side not shown in canon, not OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: (fem!Luffy)Luffy is tactile, but it's Law who's the emotionally clingy one, though nobody but her will ever know that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re pro-life or something along those lines, you might not want to read this. Just skip to the next chapter.

 

He hates this part. The part where he pulls out of her warmth.

After god knows how many rounds of joining their bodies in the past hours, his member is feeling a tad raw from the friction despite the lube (she's rubbery even on the _inside,_ so condoms are out of the question). It's all the more reason for Law to want to stay buried in Luffy's center, cozily ensconced within her malleable walls, but he can’t stay because he has to perform their post-coital operation _._ Reluctantly, he pushes his sinewy body off hers, groaning once when she teasingly clenches around his sensitized tip before it slips free from her folds.

Law doesn't move anywhere far. He merely lowers himself back on top of Luffy's form and presses their mouths together in sluggish, soulful kisses. Although dozy after such a vigorous night, she accepts his smothering affection with open arms.

Body and soul saturated with the other captain's love, Luffy falls asleep with their lips connected. Aware of her stilled movements and calmed breathing, Law gives her one last smooch before rolling onto his side.

After helping re-arrange her spread limbs into a more comfortable position, the surgeon places his hand on Luffy’s pubic region with reserved tenderness. With a whispered ' _Room_ ' _,_ Law concentrates his powers on his palm and scans for his own sperm within her channel in order to eliminate them. He can't help smirking when he detects one already swimming in the lead, wading through their mixed fluids inside her womb. Either it's a very strong and fast sperm or Law had ejaculated  _really_ deep.

The surgeon conceitedly thinks that it's both.

The little thing's carrying the Y chromosome. A boy. To think that Luffy would have borne him a son (again). For one selfish second, Law wants to leave his seed there. Let it wiggle to its destination and impregnate Luffy. Knowing her, she would keep it because it's a part of him. A part of _them._ She'd keep the baby even though the morning sickness and impossible food cravings and bloated physique would impede her quest and fight for One Piece. 

It would also mean that their crews would be obliged to sail close to each other because on the due date, Luffy would surely want to show their baby boy off to Law even before its umbilical cord is cut. Or he might be the one doing the delivery himself, assuming that Tony-ya would be too busy hyperventilating with excitement.

With a steady hand and a heavy heart, Law teleports all traces of his essence inside his beloved to the toilet in his adjacent bathroom.

In spite of being called the Surgeon of Death who's seen as well as committed countless killings, it chokes him up every time he has to send his own seed to their doom like this, especially with the knowledge that they could have grown up to be his and Luffy's wonderful children. Law’s time with his parents and sister was short-lived yet fulfilling. It made him want to have kids of his own to dote on, but most women who had approached him earlier weren’t exactly mother material.

Then one day little Miss Luffy waltzed into his life. Her buoyant and insistent attitude annoyed him at first, but he came to realize that it was exactly what he needed in his dreary life - someone who was patient in thawing his icy facade and wouldn't get bored of his lack of romantic antics.

With her eternal sunny disposition and resolute optimism, she managed to secure a place in his weary yet hopeful heart. If Law had to specify which chamber, he’d say she took over his left ventricle. Just like a pump of oxygen-rich blood from the aorta, being near her makes him feel so _lively,_ even if his forever neutral expression doesn't reflect it (his emotions were stunted since the day his family was massacred) _._  Also, Luffy may be crazy and reckless, but Law believes that with a heart of shining gold like that, she’d make a magnificent mom.

However, for now, Law never lets things progress until Luffy actually conceives. He has no doubt that he would fail to find the will to rip their unborn offspring from Luffy's womb. Until the day that one of them finds Roger’s elusive treasure, the two cannot afford to be burdened with a child yet. The obstacles and enemies along their path make it too risky to have a baby on board either captain's vessel. 

As usual, after the mentally grueling extraction procedure, Law finds solace in Luffy's soothing presence. Laying his head on the same pillow as hers with his arms around the softly snoring figure, Law sheds yet another rare drop of tear for his deferred dream of a family to call his own. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Trafalgar Monkey D. Lucy!" Luffy announces with a proud smile and twinkling eyes. The delivery truly was a piece of cake for the rubber woman. Her bloated belly deflated to its normally firm state right away, and she would've already gotten up from the bed if Chopper hadn't adamantly insisted that he needs to clean up the disaster all over her lower parts first.

As for Law... He can't quite decide what shocks him more. The fact that his significant other managed to pronounce his surname correctly for the first time since they met on Saboady half a decade ago, or that she just gave him the best gift of his whole tragedy-stricken life.

Tattooed hands that have never trembled before, not even in the face of death nor a wicked warlord, now shake as Law accepts the bundled baby from Shachi. He hugs it close to his chest, not allowing any risk of it falling. The baby fits the crook of his arm perfectly, round head nestled against his horizontally scarred right bicep.

Law stands rooted in his spot, wordlessly blinking at the newborn, which has Law's darker skin complexion. He stares and stares and _stares_ at that cherubic face while his eyes prickle and start welling up, rendering his vision into a Gaussian blur.

The usually composed male's breath hitches and he lets out something akin to a huff mixed with a sob. The first tear drop falls onto the blanket above the baby's torso, then Law mashes his face into his other shoulder, using the cotton sleeve as an ad hoc handkerchief.

“Why are you crying, Torao? You should be superrr happy!" Luffy snickers, imitating Franky's verbal tic.

Law turns to see his wife, now dressed decently again in a billowy blouse and one of her favorite pair of denim shorts, pad a few steps toward him. She's sporting that eternal beam, the very same one that had melted his icicle of a heart all those years ago. 

"Our... *hic* ...baby..." is all that the tall male manages to wheeze out past the lump in his throat. The corners of his lips quiver as he staves off more tears. Luffy encircles her arms around his waist to bring their fronts together, leaving nothing in between but the little bundle wedged against Law's chest and Luffy's collarbones.

"Lucy! Her name's Lucy! Like my undercover name when we were in Dressroba!" she insists, because of course she's already decided the name single-handedly without Law's say whatsoever.

She's the Pirate Queen now, after all.

"Lucy, Lucy, Luciiieee!!" she whispers against the blanket wrapped around their sleeping daughter, playfully nudging her nose into the fluffy material like a boar scouring for roots under the earth.

Then she looks up at Law, with a joyful grin that reaches all the way to her big, round eyes.

"You're finally a dad now, Torao. A _dad_!!"

Suddenly, the word reminds Law of a bespectacled man in a gown, and another bow-legged blond with the kindest visage, then his heart overflows with these indescribable emotions because now Law can lavish his own child with the same kind of unconditional love that he once received from his father and Cora-san.

The metaphorical dam breaks and fresh tears track down his cheeks. Law gives the baby to his wife lest he soak it. Luffy's  _shishishi_ -ingat him again, all the while rocking their little girl gently in one arm, the other still looped around Law's waist. She pats his back soothingly as he wordlessly cries more than enough tears to compensate for Luffy's lack thereof.

 

 


End file.
